What Makes Us Different Makes Us Special
by PrincessDreamGirl
Summary: All four marauders are sorted into four different houses! James goes to Griffindor. Remus to Ravenclaw. Peter to Slytherin and Sirius to Hufflepuff. This is the story of how they meet (chapter one). Please Review.Tell me if you want more...or tell me if I should leave it as a one shot. :) Thanks. PrincessDreamGirl :)


**Chapter One – Differences Aside**

**By PrincessDreamGirl**

All four boys sat in detention. All for different reasons.

James from Gryffindor, had hexed someone for calling his friend a mudblood.

Sirius from Hufflepuff, had been caught trying to steal classified files from Slughorn's office.

Remus from Ravenclaw, had simply been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

And finally Peter from Slytherin, had been caught completing some stupid dare from his mates.

Now all four boys sat miserably in the dungeons scrubbing desks, each boy thinking of his own way to get revenge.

Suddenly, Sirius rose from his chair and made his way to the sink at the back of the classroom. Pretending to wash his cloth out, he very subtly removed a small vile from his cloak and tipped its contents into his soapy bucket of water. He then repositioned himself next to James and began scrubbing a different table as if nothing significant had taken place.

Sirius's hands instantly broke out in boils from the detergent. Without saying a word to the others, James caught on and wanted to participate too, realising that Sirius had just presented him with a free one way ticket out of Slughorn's office. So quickly when James was sure that Professor Slughorn wasn't looking he swapped there buckets and both boys continued scrubbing silently until they had both broken out in boils.

James shot Sirius a sly smile, before proceeding to swap buckets with both Remus and Peter respectively until all four boys were similarly covered in boils the size of bludgers.

"Professor" remarked Sirius in a concerned tone, "I seemed to have developed a rash to this muggle cleaning mixture".

The other boys attempted to stifle there laughs. It was so exaggerated, not even a muggle would have bought it, however surprisingly Slughorn did.

"Me too" interrupted James, following Sirius's lead.

"And us" added Peter, wanting to get some attention on himself and failing. "Aughhhhh…There burning". This seemed to have worked as all three boys looked up at him and attempted to send him a death glare whilst under Slughorn's gaze.

Somehow all four boys were so surprised to learn that there potions professor, was thicker than they could have believed possible. Perhaps it was the fact that he felt sorry for the boys who were covered in boils, perhaps he believed that the boys couldn't be so dim whited to inflict pain upon themselves or perhaps it was that he thought a bunch of first year boys wouldn't be capable of such a cunning plan.

Either way, Slughorn dismissed them and sent them to the Hospital Wing. The boys left as fast as their feet could carry them. As soon as they had left the dungeons all four boys broke into simultaneous laughter, each boy as surprised as the next. Somehow they had all caught the bug. That feeling like free-fall and it excited each one of them.

After some time, when the boys had finally calmed down Sirius whipped out the antidote and began applying it to each of them, until all the boils were gone.

James spoke first. "That was some plan Black"

"Yeah" replied Sirius "I think I would have died if I had to spend another 5 minutes cleaning" he paused and then added "you played your part well enough"

"Well" added Remus, "I thought I was going to break a rib, from laughing. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard."

"That was brilliant" chirped up Peter who was staring admirably at Sirius.

"I guess I was" smirked Sirius casually, tossing his thick black curly glossy locks over his shoulder.

"See you round then boys" remarked Remus.

"Yeah, later" replied Sirius as all boys began to diverge. James hesitated.

"WAIT!" he called, "anyone fancy a trip to the kitchens?"

"What" Sirius froze to the spot and shot up an eyebrow, "you know where the kitchens are?"

"Of course" replied James, "you coming or what?" he directed his question to Remus and Peter.

"Alright" replied Remus who was grateful to make new friends, something he always found difficult.

Peter just froze, his eyes practically bursting from their sockets. No one had ever invited him to join in like friends before. No one ever included him like this. It felt strange yet comforting at the same time, and with that all four boys followed James to the Hogwarts kitchens.

Each boy boys with the same feeling, that their friendship was just the start of something bigger...


End file.
